Lies of Hell and Heaven
by Crismson Ryu
Summary: Anzu was taken to heaven and Jou was sent to hell. Both became fighter of there side. However there was a war brewing between them, now will Anzu and Jou betrey their sides for each other, or continue to fight. BTW no romancei n chapter one XD. R


Hey guys. This is an AnzuXJounouchi Fic. By the way, some you guys might know me   
as an Anzu hater/basher, and you might have visited my site of my hatred for her. Well I   
read the manga and Manga Anzu it okay, but I still Hate Tea. Well if you really like this   
couple you can check out my shrine for this couple, 

Kept Alone, To Smile Alone, To Play Alone. 

Once I dreamt we both played together. Threw a ball to each other. I missed, ran for it, turned around, and you were gone…

Running, he just kept on running. There was something behind him. He did not want to look.

(Flash back like 2 hours ago)

Phone rings "Get that you lazy bum" Yelled Jounouchi's drunk father. He was only 8 at the time, but he still got yelled and got beaten up by him. Jou hated him but there was nothing he could do, he was still young. Jou picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shh. Don't worry anymore. Come; come to get rid of everything. Never again quiver in fear by the shadow of the one you hate." Said a raspy voice.

"Hello? Who is this? What do you want, do you want to talk to my father?" Asked Jou.

"You idiot! I don't want to talk, tell 'em I'm not home!" Yelled his father.

"Want to escape, come to the old school building" Said the voice.

"What the hells wrong with you! Why aren't you talking? I Know that's not one of your friends, you don't have any! Ha! Get off the damn phone." He came towards him with a broken bear bottle.

Jou got scared a bit. His father was too drunk to realize what he's going to do. So he just ran out of the house scared. He ran to the old school building as the voice said.

(At Anzu's Place same time)

Her mom was out again. Like always. She was never there when she didn't her. She was always busy. Anzu was left alone. Phone Rings She picks it up.

"Hello?" She asked. "Sorry, mom's not home. If you want I'll give you her cell phone number."

"Board? Alone are you? Why don't you come over, and you won't be alone anymore. Come over to the old school building." Said a kind style voice.

Well Anzu being a kid and all, didn't really know what to say. She left the house.

(End of flash back)

Jou was wondering why he left the house. Something scary was now behind. He kept on running. He turned a corner and saw Anzu. There was some blue light surrounding her, and her eyes were closed. It seamed like she was asleep, 'But you can sleep standing up' thought Jounouchi. He went to touch the blue light, it was rather hypnotizing, but than the black spirit behind him came up, opened a vortex. Just than Anzu woke up.

"Huh?" The blue light took her in, while Jou was swallowed up by the blackness…

(10 Years later)

Jou was taken to become the prince of hell. There was some darkness around his heart that the demons down there desired. Ever since they took him there, the seamed to grow stronger, strong enough to challenge the angels to a war. However Jou did not like it. He knew he was in a bad place. But the creature there would not let him leave. They offered him everything. He lived as he was named. Jou thought it was better than living with his father. So he did not complain and did whatever they asked him too. And even if he did complain he knew that the creature would surely kill him and take his blood, for he was still alive, human, and he still felt alone.

Anzu on the other hand, was taken to the angels. She was no princess. But they predicted that she would be the one the end this. They thought she was the one who would be powerful enough the destroy Jou, the devil's boy. For 10 years, the Angels hated him.

They trained Anzu to fight, to kill the creature of the underworld. She wasn't that type of person. But she'll do it, as it's for the good if things. She was known as the best fighter up in the skies. She alone killed 10 000 demons and devils. But Jou easily made up for that, killing the same amount of her fellow fighters. She hated him for doing that.

Unfortunately, they did not remember each other. They do not know that the other looks like. Haven't seen each other at all, even though they were both famous and they both, and hated each other.

Meanwhile, in hell, everyone was preparing another attack against their enemies. Jou, once more was the leader of the attack. They hid in clouds and placed them selves all over heaven. When Jou gave the sign they attacked.

"Anzu! Anzu!" Called one of the messengers. "The Angels are being attacked, please come help! Hurry!"

Anzu flew out. "Angels, come to my aid! Help me defeat these dirty beings! Charge!"

'Wow, so this is the Angel worrier that killed many of my men. Wonder if she has a guy, hmph what am I thinking? I will destroy this like the way I destroyed many of her others' Jounouchi thought. "Lets see, since everything here look flammable…hmmm this looks like fun." Just by saying that, he clapped his hands and right that fire shot out wiping out and quarter of the army of angels.

"Damn you to hell, Jou!" Yelled Anzu. 'This creature had no heart, what a bastard, how I despise him. I'll never got out with him . WTF did I just say.'

"And why would you say that? I already belong in hell." He said with a laugh.

"Hmmm lets see. I hate those black wings you guys wear. They'd look better if they were white and pure." With a swipe of her hand she turned half of the demons in to pure angels. " Ha! Now I have more warriors than you."

"You do, but you are stronger than us?"

"Hell ya." Said Anzu with a smile. "Capture him."

Than all the angels attacked the demons, since they had more fighters, the demons could not do much. Jou was fine; every time a group of Angels came to him she just shot fire and burned them up. Soon all the demons went back underground. Jou was left standing alone, with no fear, no regret.

"Angels, attack." Said Anzu.

"Kept alone, to play alone, to smile alone, to cry alone…" Said Jou.

I know, I know very confusing and I'm doing this for my site. Sorry bout grammar mistakes or spelling. And don't kill. I know, no romance yet, but it's coming… RR please…


End file.
